Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-353257 discloses a scooter type motorcycle, in which a canister for adsorbing fuel vapors generated in a fuel tank is supported on a rear frame and is disposed rearward of a helmet storage box that is disposed downward of a rider seat.